Suicidal Fantasy
by SeaSaw
Summary: This is NOT a tame story. Strange ideas come to mind when you're trapped in a world you don't understand and your "teacher" begins teaching you more then you anticipated. John/OC. Sadism. Infliction of pain/injury. Sexual content. No flaming.


_Stumbling backwards into the table was a bit painful, but the force behind the "attack" took her so by surprise that she didn't have a chance to react or even fight back. She pressed her palms to the cold metal, gasping as a blade slide down between her breasts, lightly pressing into her skin. As her lips parted, pale tiers pressed hard to her own, the tongue of her attacker sliding between her lips and massaging her own before with a simple flick of the wrist her shirt and bra became shredded masses, crumpling to the floor. Her head tilted back as the mess she put her hair up in was grabbed to expose her neck, those lips pressed to her own pressing to the silky pale flesh. First she felt the soft and supple wetness of his tongue before she felt the pinch of teeth taking her flesh between them and then the painful sensation of them breaking skin._

_She felt hot sparks shooting through her skin in spite of how much this shouldn't arouse her. His knee went between her legs, parting them as he leaned in and pressed his body hard to her own, making it clear earlier that if she said a single word she was going to be in more trouble then she thought she was in now. Free hands reached up, grabbing both her breasts roughly, squeezing as thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing her to moan and that sinister smile crept up on the lips trailing down her collar bone. He placed gentle kisses across her collar bone, stopping at her wounds to lightly brush his tongue over them before they moved to the soft flesh between her breasts. Those lips, tongue, and teeth never brushed across her breasts before that blade used to slice through her shirt and bra was brought up to her throat, pressing into the flesh enough to remind her it was there. "Get up on the table."_

_Doing as her "captor" commanded considering disobeying would be a bad idea she slid up onto the table as he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, grabbing the hem of them and sliding them down her legs. "Don't move." he hooked his fingers into the side of her underwear, brushing his thumbs over the crotch of her underwear - she was unbelievably wet, perfect. He pulled them down over her hips and tossed them to the side, pushing her onto her back to lay on the table before grabbing the chain and wrapping it around her wrists, pulling it to hoist them over her head. She winced a bit and watched him the entire time feeling a strange sense of excitement that she felt was horribly wrong in this situation. It was thrilling to be so…fearful…now that wasn't right at all. The blade hanging above her didn't move like her mind had anticipated, instead the man tying her down looked up as if admiring the handiwork before climbing on top of her, straddling her at first as he removed his shirt, then unbuttoned and removed his pants and boxers, tossing them onto the floor. "Now, do exactly as I say - " he leaned down over her, his lips just inches from her ear as he growled through his whisper " - I want to hear you scream._

_Ruff hands slowly slid down her stomach in between her legs, taunting and teasing as his fingers were coated with the heat between her legs within seconds. "If I knew this sort of thing would get you so riled up, I would have done this a long time ago." He dipped one finger inside her wetness and grinned as she arched her back and groaned before he slid it out and slid down her body. He slipped between her legs, already intensely aroused and brushed the head of his member against her slit before plunging into her warmth. He growled and started to thrust painfully slow, fingers pressing into her thighs aggressively. She moaned, tossing her head back and wincing at the uncomfortable angle of her arms. He thrusted hard and got the response he asked for as she cried out loudly, tossing underneath of him - they were alone here in the darkness and clearly no one was going to hear her. "That's it. Good girl." he grinned and thrusted hard, gasping as he did so, grunting like an animal as she continued to cry out loudly like he commanded of her. The sight of the blood on her neck from where he bit her was overwhelmingly erotic and he had to slow down to keep from letting go too soon. She was his "victim" and he was going to use every moment he had with her. He leaned down, pressing his lips hard to own, grinning through the kiss as she reciprocated and slipped her own tongue past his lips. Breaking their kiss, he panted as he continued to thrust, rolling his hips and pressing them hard into her own just to watch her throw her head back and gasp, feeling her wrap her legs around him, squeezing violently. _

"_Oh god John, don't stop." she whimpered her plea as he grinned and took hold of her hips, slamming into her with a ferocity that didn't seem capable for a cancer ridden man. He was losing steam though, tired from their day of working on putting this trap together - what an interesting way to break in a new work of art. Just like the trap, to John she was a work of art, a picture he painted each and every day in his own colors. "Tell me what you want." his demand was simple as he slowed down, trying to hold back, trying to draw out what energy he had left._

"_Fuck me." she whispered it and he grinned, leaning in closer to her again._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Oh god…I said…uggh…fuck me."_

"_That's what I thought." with that he gave her what he wanted, thrusting into her warmth over and over again, the way they melded together so easily driving him insane. Watching her work, watching her think, talking with her, and the way she cared for him in his times of need - it all drove him to this, this display of "appreciation". He wanted to share everything with her lately and this darker more diabolic side of him seemed to drive her insane and gave him a chance to explore the side of him known as Jigsaw much deeper. "Say -" he panted and dropped his head, leaning in towards her again "- say who it is that saved you, gave you a chance -" He grunted and moaned, pressing his lips to her own before breaking their kiss once more "- showed you how to live. Who do you belong to?"_

"_Ohhhh…fuck…JOHN!" she cried out, throwing her head back and yanking violently on the chain she now had her fingers wrapped around. She pulled so hard she would clearly have ligature marks around her wrist, imprints of the chains, feeling the odd sensation of her skin cutting from the metal. He cried out, tossing his head back and shuddering, nails digging into her thighs and making marks before he started to come down off of his orgasm, reaching up and grabbing her arms to stop her from hurting herself any further - enough "pain" occurred tonight already. He stopped shaking and reached over, unclasping the chain and letting her arms down before unwrapping it from around her wrists. She was panting and shivering there on the table, her fingers balled up into a loose fist to compensate for the sudden realization of pain. He smiled as he looked down at her, stroking her cheek lightly before she was able to finally make eye contact. "I truly do care for you -- dare I say love you." _

_He slid from the table and offered a hand to help her sit up, both of them looking up at the blade that was dangling above their heads the entire time. "Thank you for your help. This truly is a masterpiece and you've helped me add a 'personal' touch." He grinned before handing her his cloak to wrap herself up in and got dressed, taking her hand to guide her off the table._

She shot up, hitting her head hard on the metal table she was crouched underneath of. She groaned and reached up, rubbing her headas she hissed between her teeth. What the flying fuck was wrong with her?! That wasn't even okay to fantasize about that sort of thing! It was even worse to fantasize like that when she was working on putting this together with him. She cussed herself out silently, tossing the wrench onto the floor before sitting down to stop her head from spinning since she just almost knocked herself out.

John stepped down off the table from hanging the blade and peered at her sitting on the floor underneath of it. "Are you okay?" he tilted his head to the side as she nodded yes, still rubbing her head before he walked over to the bag of tools and pulled out a blade, looking at it in the dim lighting. She finally was standing, still trying to fight the dizziness as John peered past the blade at her, squinting. He grinned and started to walk towards her as she looked on with a confused expression. He bridged the gap between them and took hold of her arm…


End file.
